


Your Return

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Spoilers, Transformers: Lost Light 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Minimus is self conscious about his appearance, but Megatron can't help but look. (Previously titled Changes)Lost Light 22 Spoilers





	Your Return

**Author's Note:**

> How many post-canon and fix it fics will I write about Lost Light? Well this makes three and I don't see me stopping anytime soon

Minimus attempted to pay attention to the drink in front of him, but try as he might focus on the cube of energon he couldn’t help but glance next to him where Megatron was still staring at him. The minibot took a sip of his energon and wondered if Megatron could tell it was plain, even though Swerve put it in the same type of glass Minimus’s lightly charged drinks typically came in. Maybe that was what Megatron was staring at anyways, there wasn’t anything to say that the grey mech was looking at Minimus. Minimus glanced over at Megatron again to confirm that yes, Megatron’s optics were angled at him, not at his drink, before daring to say, “You’ve been doing that all night.”

“What?” Megatron asked before taking a sip of his cube of energon. “I haven’t been doing anything.”

“You’re looking at me,” Minimus said.

“We came together, of course I’m looking at you,” Megatron said.

“Is it the irreducible form?” Minimus asked. “I promise I’ll be looking normal in a few a few meta-cycles, I have a drone working on my Minimus armor.”

“No,” Megatron said. Minimus turned to the mech and Megatron gave a slight smile. “I’m just looking at you.”

“You’ve seen me before. It’s still just me.” Minimus said before turning his attention back to his energon. He hated the looks he’d been getting without his armor. Frag-he hated the looks he got outside of the Magnus armor even, but this, being in this tiny mode was driving him nuts.

“I’m glad it’s you. I thought I’d never get to see you again,” Megatron said. “Another mech was wearing the Magnus armor in the Functionist universe. I think you were killed, I couldn’t find the records of it but since Rewind and your brother were killed and you were nowhere to be found I assumed you were.”

“Oh,” was Minimus’s reply. “You missed me?”

“Of course,” Megatron said.

“You must have missed all of us,” Minimus said.

“All of the Lost Light wasn’t you,” Megatron said.

“I missed you too,” Minimus said grinning at the mech next to him, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“So why are you drinking energon? It’s a party,” Megatron said.

“Well I know it was a long time ago for you but remember the date we had a week before you left?” Minimus said.

“The one where we went here?” Megaton asked, “Then we went back to your quarters so you could show me a poem you wrote and-“ Megatron stopped talking and put a servo over Minimus’s stomach. “Are you carrying?”

Minimus nodded, “I thought I was going to have to hate you for abandoning your creation.”

“And now I’m back?” Megatron asked.

Minimus allowed himself the smallest of smiles before replying, “I’m just going to have to love you instead.”


End file.
